


This Is Home

by Vicarious_Virgo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Big brother Dream, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, More characters to be added, Songfic, no beta we die like men, not edited, video game violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Ranboo and Dream and their journeys in different homes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. this was supposed to be longer but my attention span said no. 
> 
> enjoy <3

_Often I am Upset that I cannot fall In love_

Rain fell heavily from the sky, the stone pathways becoming slick under the villager’s boots. As the second’s passed, the rain fell harder and harder. It was the perfect weather to stay inside with a book, a warm fire, and the gentle sound of rain falling against the roof. Maybe the smell of baking bread wafting through the air. 

A figure in a green cloak could imagine what that was like as he looked through the window. A man had his feet up on a wooden stool, a book held in his hands. He looked so carefree, and most importantly, rich. The gold and emerald ring on his finger could be seen miles away. Not to mention, the man was well known throughout the village. He was a popular trader, often leaving for lands far away and coming back with more and more wealth. But never any weapons, just riches.

He had discovered it a few weeks ago, the rich often couldn’t defend themselves. They relied too much on their bribery of the local guards, so what better time to strike then while the visibility was low? 

Pulling a porcelain mask over his eyes, the child turned to a figure hidden in the darkness of the alley. The only thing notifying Dream of his companion being there was the shine of his eyes. One, a vibrant red and the other a bright green. The two eyes focused on the house behind him, an unusually determined look in them.

“You remember what to do?”

“Yup!” 

“Are you sure?” The eyes nervously looked down. Above them, lightning lit the sky ablaze with white light. For a split second, he could see white and black hands fidgeting before it got dark again. So he didn’t really remember then. 

“Hey, that’s alright. I’ll knock on the door and lead him out, that’s when you go in and look for the kitchen. There, grab as much food as you can and teleport out towards the woods behind the house. Alright?”

“Okay!” The determined look was back in the younger’s eyes. Dream nodded, even though he knew it was barely visible. Confidently, he walked towards the house, ignoring the way the rain soaked through his boots. The last of their money had gone to Ranboo’s new clothes. The kid was quickly beginning to grow. The fact was evident in the way his sleeves hung too short sometimes. But with the new height came the ever persisting problem with food. 

Dream finally entered the doorway of the house, taking temporary shelter under the half roof over the door. Quickly, he pulled his hood down further to hide his nest of dirty blonde curls. He raised a gloved hand and knocked on the door harshly. The knock was loud enough to be heard over the crashing thunder and rain. With held breath, Dream waited until he saw the man’s shadow move. 

As the door began moving, Dream ran away from the door. Just fast enough to be gone before the door fully opened but slow enough for the man to be curious. The masked teen turned a corner to and looked back at the door. The man was standing outside of his door, looking for Dream. While he was distracted, Dream was able to make out Ranboo’s short figure running into the house. Ranboo managed to get in as the man turned and made eye contact with Dream. 

In a light green blur, Dream took off again. If he focused, he could make out the sounds of the Man’s boots digging into the mud. Dream ran in zigzags across the property, the man hot on his heels. Shouts from the man were carried by the wind as the rain picked up. He felt the urge to laugh as yells of “Get off my property you menace!” were screamed angrily. 

Lighting lit the sky from above and Dream looked down at the ground. Up ahead there was a patch of dirt missing, most likely from the rain. In a split second, the world turned dark again and the sky roared. With an unseen smirk, Dream ran towards the hole, each of his steps measured. Above, another lightning bolt flew across the sky. Dream ran over it, barely able to keep his balance. He ran about a foot ahead before stopping. With a laugh, green eyes watched as the rich man stumbled and fell into the mud. 

The moment was short lived as the man began standing up. Dream didn’t take any chances and began running towards the forest straight behind the man’s house. The dark figures of mob’s were barely visible from the corner of Dream’s eyes. The sounds of zombies and skeletons were drowned out as the rain picked up still. 

_but I guess, This avoids the stress of falling out of it_

“Ranboo!” Dream calls, hoping his voice can be heard over the wind and rain. He turned in a circle, seeing nothing but darkness and the barely illuminated silhouettes of mobs. “Ranboo! You can come out now, kiddo!” He cups his hands around his mouth, hoping it makes his voice louder. Behind him, the sound of a zombie gets louder. Drawing his iron sword, Dream kills it with three swift hits. “Ranboo!” 

He can feel panic swelling in his chest. He should’ve known not to get attached to the kid. Everything he gets attached too suffers, what if the curse had finally struck Ranboo?

“Ranboo! I’m here! We need to get out of the rain.” 

Dream keeps calling for what feels like hours. His throat feels hoarse, and he’s had to kill many mobs by now. Panic and fear is causing his heartbeat to pick up and throat to feel like it’s closing. Then, faintly he hears it.

“Dream!”

“Ranboo! Where are you?!” He prays to whoever is listening that his voice still carries. With a step to the left, he manages to dodge an arrow from an unseen skeleton. The sky illuminates and out of the corner of his eye, Dream spots two vibrantly colored eyes. After defeating a skeleton, he turns back to Ranboo. The kid runs up to him and Dream puts the sword away. He opens his arms and suddenly there is black and white hair snuggled under his chin. The hug only lasts for a few seconds though, Dream picks the kid up, making sure his cloak is also over Ranboo. 

As the rain keeps its aggressive pace, a teen and a child make their way into a warmly lit cave. 

For now, it is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Devil town update soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
